1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of managing files in a Web-based Distributed Authoring and Versioning (WebDAV) server-embedded image forming apparatus, and an image forming system that performs the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
WebDAV, which is an abbreviation for Web-based Distributed Authoring and Versioning, refers to a set of extensions to the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) that allows computer-users to remotely edit and manage files collaboratively on a web server on the web. In particular, WebDAV is an Internet Engineering Task Force (IEFT) standard for supporting joint authoring on the web, and relevant content thereof is recorded and distributed by Request For Comments (RFC) 4918. WebDAV enables users at remote sites to jointly edit and manage a file by using the Internet. Image forming apparatuses, including printers, scanners, or multi-function peripherals, have at least one function among ones such as printing, copying, scanning, fax transmission and reception, email transmission, and file transmission to a server.